2nd Condition::
by Toxic-Flame
Summary: Robin is no longer a part of the Titans. Completly changed in heart, he is forced into servitude by Slade. WARNING! robin x Slade
1. A Change of Heart

This was a collab story with me and PrettyKunoichi. She wrote the regular story, I just did the um…..SEX SCENES.

Because she's not good at writing them. Hahaha…

And goddamn it! She made me type this whole thing. X_X

I was listening to the techno remix of spider pig as I wrote this. So if you see any random words such as 'Pig' or 'Spider' in this story please let me know.

I get distracted very easily.

****************************************************

Things are… different. Ever since that day. I know… nothing will ever make right what I have done wrong. I can't take back the shit fired. I can't keep lying to myself that I can bring her back. I can't. I know that. They knew it. And most importantly HE knows it. HE made me do it. But I still blame myself. Why wouldn't I? I fired the shot. I took her life. Nothing can go back to normal; the way things were before. I ruined all chances of normal life for myself even if I can ever escape. I doubt that time will ever come. I've been here too long. I blame and hate myself for killing the one and only woman I will ever love. But I blame and hate HIM for everything that HE has ever done to me. Almost broken. That's what I AM. And HE knows it. It won't be long now.

It has all started two years ago. It was a trap. Well, two traps. One for me and one for them. I'm not sure who got it worse. They got blasted with microscopic detonators. I was an apprentice to the most powerful evil mastermind in, well, forever.

I still am.

They, the Titans, didn't know what had happened. To themselves or me. For a whole year I was kept in a secret lair. I was forced to train. Train or be beaten for insubordination to my "Master". For a whole year the Titans searched for me. Especially her.

She searched the hardest. That's what got her killed. She searched a little too well. She found me. And HE found us.

HE ordered me to HIM. I had no choice but to go. HE slapped me for being as HE said, "A stupid, sniveling brat." "Finish her." HE tells me as HE hands me the gun. It's hard and cold in my hands. Every second I hold it, it gets heavier. "Do it." HE says.

My hands shake as I point the gun at the red-headed beauty. She looks at me with her gorgeous green eyes. She puts one hand to her chest and extends the other towards me. "Robin…" she whispered.

"I can't." My voice comes out as a whine. I hear HIM sigh in irritation behind me. I bite my lip and close my eyes. For some reason I feel the need to please HIM. Letting HIM down would be worse than anything I've done. But wasn't killing her worse?

I squeeze my eyes shut tight. A bang sounds out loudly in the silence. A soft gasp follows it. Then a thud. I open my eyes slowly. She lay on her back, her hair spread around her head. Her left hand, the one she held out to me covered the bleeding wound in her chest. "Oh Star. I'm so sorry." I whisper, and swear I can see her smile.

HE places a hand on my right shoulder. With HIS other hand HE snatches the gun back. Apparently, I'm still not trusted. "Good. Very good, my Apprentice." He releases me and I run away.

I'm not sure if… HE thought I was asleep or not. But I will always wonder why HE felt the need to give me the gun. I still can't ask HIM. Its still too soon. That was a year ago. Now HE has me out "running errands" as I like to call it. HE always tells me to be quick. To get what I'm told. To leave before the other Titans show up. When I come back, HE always tells me the exact time it took to run my errand and the time he had allotted to me. Thankfully, I'm always quick.

Six months ago he tells me to stay and wait. Wait for my former teammates. A year ago, he had told them what I had done. I know they stopped missing me then. Stopped missing me and started mourning for her.

The first time they see me, lounging in a doorway of the Jump City museum, they stood in shock. He had ordered me not to say a word. Or else. Ah, the famous threat. I'm not sure how well it works anymore.

Beastboy was the first to recover. "I must say that surprised me Robin!" he yells. He looks to Cyborg for support. Cyborg doesn't move. Beastboy then turns to Raven. She nodded.

Without word or warning, she stretched out her hand and I'm cast into darkness. The only things I can see are her and I. She flips her hood back and stares at me coldly. "Why did you kill her, Robin?"

I'm torn between answering my former best friend and listening to orders from my master. I feel the need to run. But I can't. I'm not sure if orders even matter here. I think I'm safe to tell her. I can't help but ask.

"Is it safe?"

"Safe?" she repeats. "Of course it's safe. I don't know why, but I trust you to tell me the truth. So do it."

I sigh and close my eyes. She can't see my eyes behind the mask, so she can't see the rears welling up. "Slade." I answer. "HE made me kill her when she found me. Raven, I'm so sorry."

Her eyes are hard. She shakes her head at me. "No, Robin. Not yet." She releases me from the darkness and a blue ray is shot at me. I easily avoid the sonic ray. A green blur rushes at me from the front, blue from the side, and black from the other side. "What are you going to do Robin?" a voice crackles through my communicator. "Will you fight or will you run? Choose quickly."

Rather than fight my friends. Former friends, I ran. I didn't want to hurt them. But in trying to save them, I harmed them instead. When I had returned to the lair. Slade forced me to watch. Watch as he fried my team mates.

I begged. I pleaded. I promised. I would do anything. Anything at all. No matter what. Just as long as he would leave them alone. I never begged anyone before. Not even Batman. Slade relented. On two conditions. A continued 'do whatever asked of me with no complaints, and something new.

He told me I would have to fight them one day. And the day I face them and bring them down, he would tell me the second condition. The only hint he ever gave me about it was that he wasn't sure if I would like it. "But then I guess you will. You'll be ready."

Of course this confused me and made me curious. As the next six months went by marking the two years of my being an apprentice to the greatest criminal mastermind, I found I obeyed orders without complaint or second thought. I even threw in a couple gestures of my own. I never ran away from the Titans. I didn't consider myself one of them. My old love for Starfire had died as if it had never existed. I found it had been replaced with a love for my new life. I guess you might even venture to say I didn't hate Slade anymore. I hardly regretted killing Star. I was completely changed.

I didn't hesitate to break both of Beastboys arms. I didn't hesitate to shut down Cyborg almost completely. And I didn't hesitate to shut Raven up. Permanently.

I had finally brought the Titans down. They were finished. I walked away from them ready to face the second condition. Let's say I was eager for my surprise.

Remember how I said I hated and blamed Slade for everything he had done to me? Almost completely turning me against the Titans, killing Starfire, almost turning me from the good side… that was nothing compared to what Slade had in store for me. And I can't say I didn't like it either.

After I returned to the lair, Slade summoned me to hi immediately. Finally. He would reveal the second condition. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"If you accept you will not try to back out. Robin." He said slowly. "Do you accept?"

"Yes." Without hesitation, without thought, I surrendered myself to my Master. I could not back out. I could not leave. I will be forever tainted. I will be good for nothing. I will be useless. No one will want me. No one but him.

He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next room. A room I had never been in before. The room I will spend every night in from this to the time I am saved.

If I am saved.

***************************************

PEW.

My wrist hurts from typing…

Anyways, my part starts first thing in the next chapter~

Aren't you all excited?


	2. The 2nd Condition

Sorry PrettyKunoichi, I tried my best to write in your style but it was so hard~~

*************************************

When I realized what I agreed to, it was too late. I was a fool. Slade led me over to a canopy bed draped with maroon curtains. I could feel my heart beating wildly inside my chest, eager to know what that last second condition was. Why were we in this room? What was it that HE wanted me to do?

"Robin." Slade barked out, snapping me out of my thoughtful daze. I looked up at Slade with a pair of worried eyes.

Even though I could not see it, I knew Slade was grinning behind that black and orange mask. Slade began to remove his belt. My stomach began to flop in disgust and felt as if I were about to heave. This is what he wanted? Of all things he could have ordered me to do… he had to choose this particular one?!

"Robin, come closer." Slade beckoned towards me as he dropped his silver belt to the floor. I stood in hesitation for a moment's time before obeying my Master.

"Kneel."

I looked up at Slade with uncertainty, but given my position in the matter, I had no choice but to listen to his words. I slowly knelt down onto my knees and watched as He pulled his length out from his pants. I could feel my face grow hot as my Master began to gently stroke it in his hand. I wanted to get up and run, to scream a foul word of objection to my Masters face. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was forever tainted. Even if I did choose to run, I no longer had a home to be welcomed to. Slade looked down at me with impatience. He pressed the tip of his length to my lips, and by instinct I took him into my mouth.

Slade released a groan of satisfaction. I began to suck him, bobbing my head back and fourth in a rythmatic way. Somehow, I managed to force his entire into my mouth. It was big, and I could feel it touching the back of my throat. Slade brushed a gentle hand through my hair which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Very good, Robin." My master praised me. Hearing these words of encouragement gave me a strange sense of pride. I began to speed up my pace, gradually sliding my tongue from the base of his length to his tip. Slade's legs suddenly began to buckle as I saw a spurt of white. I felt a warm substance run down my face. My Master looked down at me with… was it satisfaction? If only I could set eyes upon the face that lied behind the mask. Then I would know.

I reached out my arm and glided my fingers across His mask with curiosity. My Master noticed my sudden interest and he gave a chuckle in amusement. "Would you like to see Robin?" He questioned me. I nodded in reply and watched him eagerly as he placed a hand to his mask and removed it. A man with aged hair and radiant blue eyes sat before me. So this was my Masters true face…

I stretched up and planted a kiss to his lips. Slade pulled me closer towards him and deepened it, quickly snaking his tongue into my mouth. I let loose a small whine as I felt myself beginning to grow hard. Slade slid his arms beneath my shirt and pried it from my body, tossing it to the floor in a heap. "Robin, I want you to stand up." I obeyed my Master. Rising to my feet, I watched as he removed his own shirt as well.

"And your mask."

I looked up at Slade with surprise. I turned away from him and shook my head in protest. No one had ever seen me without my mask. Not even my… ex former teammates. Slade released a sigh of aggravation. Maybe I should listen to him before this scene becomes ugly.

Hesitating, I slowly peeled away the mask from my face and glared up at Him with a pair of blue eyes. The same radiant blue eyes as his. Even though I was still partially clothed, I felt naked without my mask. I felt incomplete. Slade glanced down and gave me a smile. "Such a wonderful face." My master cooed as he brushed his hand along the side of my face.

I attempted to pull away from Him, but HE grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to his body. He then reached down and began to tug at my spandex. I struggled as I felt him slide the spandex down to my ankles. "No…"

Slade reached for his own spandex and dropped them as well. "God no, please." I begged him as he I shook my head in disagreement. My Master paid no mind to my pleads. I didn't want to do this. When I gave myself to him, this wasn't part of the contract. I guess I should have read the fine print.

Slade seized hold of my back and pushed me onto the bed.

Then, it happened all so suddenly. I quickly drew in a sharp intake of breath as I felt Slades length slip inside me. A jet of pain shot throughout my entire body which made me tremble. The feeling was almost unbearable. A set of hot tears begin to swell in my eyes as I attempted to relax my body.

Slade began to move, gently thrusting inside of me. A stifled moan escaped from my lips and I clawed the bed covers for support. The pain was now diminishing. Instead, a feeling of pleasure began to crawl into its place. I let out another moan, this time a bit louder than the first. It was then that my brain snapped into realization.

This WAS my home. And Slade was my MASTER.

In a sense, I had already understood this. But it wasn't until that very moment when I finally, truly understood.

I could see it now.

Smell it. Hear it. FEEL it.

I could see everything from a whole different point of view.

So how is this so far PrettyKunoichi?

I'm still not done, but I need to ask you a few more things first before I can continue.

BLAAAAAHH. To you.


	3. Punishment

**2****nd**** Condition Chapter 3**

My eyes fluttered open in the half darkness. I yawned and stretched as I sat up in bed. My view of the rest of the room was obscured by the dark purple of the canopy curtains. Other than that, I was alone. A pile of folded clothes, the standard black and orange uniform, sat on the far corner of the bed.

I picked up the clothes and dressed quickly. I noticed that my mask was no where to be seen. Of course not. Why would it? I sighed and exited the room to look for _him._ He was here somewhere, most likely the control room. That's where I headed first.

And that's where I found him. He sat atop his throne surrounded by multiple TV screens; all of which were muted. Every screen showed the remaining Titans. It seemed that Raven had healed Beast Boy's arms. Perhaps together they had helped Cyborg repair himself? I'm not sure if Raven regained her voice as of yet.

"Robin."

His voice echoed in the silent room. I walked obediently to the "throne" and kneeled before my master as taught. I waited for him to speak and saw that he had his mask back in place as if he had never taken it off. His silence seemed to last forever. Then finally he spoke.

"What do you plan on doing about the Titans? They have repaired themselves in record time. And I do believe they have recruited some new members." Slade never once looked at me as he spoke.

Another silence lingered throughout the room as I thought. "Who have they recruited?" I asked quietly.

Slade pressed three buttons on the remote control. Some TV screens changed to show a red haired teen shooting off arrows in rapid succession, a black girl in a yellow and black costume, a black haired boy swimming in the bay, and two short boys in white full body costumes. Speedy, Bee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. The Titans East. More friends. Great.

I sighed. "Why not just blow up the Titans? And while you're at it, infect the Titans East and blow them up too!" My shout echoed around the room and ricocheted back to me. I bit my lip to silence myself and stared at the floor. I could fell Slade staring holes through my skull. I started to shake as he descended the five steps that led up to his throne. My body knew that a beating was not long off.

An intense pain registered itself in my right side and I found myself lying on my back Slade stood over me, casting a black shadow across my body. "I _hate_ it. . .when my apprentices disrespect me."

He raised a booted foot and watched as I flinched, cover my face with my hands. "At least, you seem to have learned when to quit" The foot planted itself back on the floor.

Silence seemed to blanket its soothing nature around us as I waited for the punishment. If it was taking Slade this long to come up with something, it was bound to be terrible. I sat on my knees, once again kneeling before my master, as I waited.

"I know."

I looked up and he handed me the detonator to the microscopic bombs inside the Titans. I took it and looked at him in confusion.

"I won't just make you watch, Robin. No. I'm going to make you watch while _you_ blow up your old friends." Behind the mask Slade grinned and laughed. "Go on. Do it."

I swallowed and looked behind me at the TV screens. There were the Titans and the Titans East. They were in the main room of the Tower conversing. If I pressed the button now, I wouldn't only be killing the Titans but maybe even the Titans East. And that's what he wanted. No one would be in our way then. No one would be stupid enough to try to stop us.

"I…"

The grin started to fade from existence.

"…can't."

Now a scowl formed behind the mask.

"Just do it." he snapped at me.

I looked from the screens to Slade to the detonator and back to the screens. If I didn't do it, he would. I waited a bit longer, committing both Titan teams to memory as they used to be. When I was sure I would never forget them, I pressed the button.

"Good, apprentice."


End file.
